


In Exchange

by momothespicy (momothesweet)



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, akira loves your boobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 19:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13441557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momothesweet/pseuds/momothespicy
Summary: The rumored Devilman, Akira, saves you from a demon. You thank him properly.





	In Exchange

**Author's Note:**

> _INCESSANTLY JAMS OUT TO DEVILMAN NO UTA_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I know everyone's on board with the new anime on Netflix and of course I had to write something for our favorite Devilman. This will also help me forget all the feelings I have about that ending ;-;
> 
> Reader and Akira are over 18 in this fic and are implied to be college students. The universe is different in that uhhh Satan didn't fuck everything up and devilmen (devilpeople?) are able to coexist and fight off actual demons lurking around. Think Tokyo Ghoul! But again, without the tragedy lol.
> 
> Thank you [Kelly](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kelbivdevoe) for beta reading!

You step back into the light of the sidewalk and listen to the sounds of terror coming from the alley. It’s dark and you can only spot faint shadows of the figure who saved you. Everything is true, then. The real demons walking among Tokyo in human disguises, the demons who have human hearts. Devilmen, your classmates call them. It just so happens that the one who saved you is none other than Akira Fudo, the one everyone’s talked about at school. The rumors are true; he  _ is _ one of them.

When he steps back into the light, shirtless with blood splattered over his chest and face, you can’t help but gasp and step back, eyes wide. Your brain attempts to find an emotion that fits with the situation, and for whatever reason, arousal is thrown into the mix.

“It’s okay,” he says as if he’s just killed a cockroach for you instead of a demon who was trying to rip your skirt off and get a hand on your ass. After wiping his mouth and flicking away the blood, he smiles. “The demon is gone now.”

Your words accumulate in your throat and none of them come out. Mouth open, you cling to your purse and stand frozen. “I—well—”

“Hey, I recognize you,” he says, perking up and leaning forward to examine your face. “You’re in my math class, right?”

More surprises appear tonight since Akira apparently knows that you share a class with him. Nodding, you add with a croak, “Literature, too. The afternoon class with—”

“With Ken-sensei,” he finishes. “Yeah, I know you. What’re you doing out so late?”

“Um.” You clear your throat and attempt to relax when all you can stare at is a very ripped, bloodied up Akira donning a curious look. “I...I work at the restaurant down that way. I was heading back to my dorm.”

“Oh?” He inhales sharply, like he’s getting a whiff of the beer and perfume on your skin and clothes. Devilmen can do that? “Ah, the barbecue place. They have good food there. Haven’t been.”

“Uhh.” Now doesn’t seem to be the ideal time to promote your workplace, but your legs still can’t find any form of feeling to move quickly and away from the scene. “I can get you a dinner discount. You know, for saving me and all.”

Suddenly, he’s staring with his mouth a touch open. You figured he’d be a barbecue person, especially after witnessing him down ten plates of food in one sitting in the dining hall one time. Akira doesn’t respond, though, and you now have enough feeling back that you relax and lean forward slightly to wave a hand over his face. “Fudo-kun?”

In a much deeper voice that throws you off, he answers, “Call me Akira.”

It takes you a second, but you realize his gaze is directed right at your chest and you immediately act on the defensive again. Squealing, you use one arm to cover your breasts and the other to slap his face. “Were you staring?”

He snaps out of it and he shakes his head, running his fingers through his hair and muttering to himself. “I’m sorry! It’s part of being this way.”

You’re ready to forgive him, since his frustration with his demonic abilities is apparent on his face, but you pause when you look down and notice the very,  _ very _ obvious boner in his pants. It’s big enough to make you blush and look away for a moment to make sure what you’re about to do is a totally sane, totally reasonable thing to do. He saved your life. He’s hot. He likes your tits. You could repay him in some other way besides food. That’s a thing, right? You’re going to make it a thing. It’s decided.

Akira looks as though he’s about to leap into the night out of sheer embarrassment and anguish, but you grab his hand and tug. “Wait,” you say. “Don’t go yet.”

“Huh?”

You step closer to him and use your free hand to just barely brush your fingers over the bulge. He shudders and shoots up, standing straight. This will be fun. It’s been a while since you’ve slept with someone; you can only hope that he fucks as well as he kills demons.

“We should take care of this,” you say softly, lifting yourself up on your toes and allowing your lips to get oh-so-close to his. “You know, to thank you.”

A short moment of shock, then surprise colors his face. “Is that okay?”

“Mhmm. You can do whatever you want with me.”

You wait a second, then yelp when he throws his arms tightly around you and whisks you into the alley, soaring up and bouncing off the buildings to take you to the rooftop of one of them. It happens so quickly; one moment, you were staring at Akira with the darkness behind him. Now, you’re on your back and staring up at the sky, stars so bright and the moon shining over your face.

The view is immediately obstructed by Akira, lifting your shirt up and grabbing your tits to squeeze. You moan, hips rocking up to his erection that you’re dying to see in person. However, your needs are going to wait when he’s occupied completely with what he’s doing, tearing your bra off your body and getting a mouth around one of your nipples. The other gets treatment from Akira’s fingers, still coated with a bit of the blood from whatever doing he had to deal to that demon. It’s part dirty, part exhilarating, enough to drop your hand beneath your skirt to start fingering yourself open. Judging by Akira’s enthusiasm, you assume he isn’t going to move for a while from his position.

“Akira,” you moan, pumping one, then two fingers in and out of your pussy. He likely could have smelled the slick between your legs when he sniffed you earlier, could have determined that you were turned on by his unconventional act of justice for you. Your knuckles bump into his bulge with every slide of your fingers, desperate for more when he shifts and sucks your other nipple with a rough growl. You grow that much wetter thanks to him. 

“Oh  _ fuck _ , Akira,” you moan again. “I need it. Come on, show me your cock.”

You curl your fingers to your g-spot and the noises you make drive him to pay more attention to what’s happening between your legs. He snarls and inhales sharply, taking in more of your scent and finally getting his remaining clothes off. Without anything but the moonlight, all you can make out is a rough outline of something heavenly. He’s big, alright, and thick too when he rips your fingers out and away from your soaked pussy and presses the head of his cock into you.

Another long moan escapes your throat at the stretch; you should have snuck in a third finger while he fondled you, but oddly enough, he slows down. Inch by inch, he pushes in, growling in your ear like he’s holding back every otherworldly urge to pummel you. A part of you wants to praise the person who taught him how to go slow, how to please someone without trying to hurt them. It feels like he isn’t going to stop pushing until he does, buried so far deep inside you it’s, well, inhuman. 

“Is this okay?” he asks, albeit gruffly, in your ear. 

You choke back a moan and nod. “Fuck, yes,  _ yes _ , Akira! Fuck me,  _ please _ .”

That does the trick. Akira snarls again, grabbing a hold of your hips and waiting just a few more moments to lift them up and start fucking you to high hell. Hips slapping loudly against yours, you arch your back and hang onto his arms, tensed up from how tightly he keeps you in place. You wrap your legs around him just as tightly, moaning to the heavens and giving Akira the best view of your bouncing tits with every quick, deep thrust. 

Heat builds up at an alarming rate within you. Your brain goes fuzzy and your eyes see a thousand more stars than the ones right above you. Akira finds your g-spot and you cry out his name, shifting to rub your clit and get yourself closer to coming. He keeps going, relentless, huffing like a madman barreling through walls to get himself off. 

But you get off, first. With a loud wail, you come on his cock, shaking uncontrollably with your hips jerking up to meet his. Your body short circuits, the orgasm knocking every nerve out of whack to induce the most intense pleasure you’ve experienced with another person. Your chest heaves as you catch your breath, all the while Akira keeps his pace up to seek his own orgasm. 

It comes with a bang. Literally. You leave yourself wrapped around him, watching the silhouette above you shift and pump so fast until he reaches that release. You tighten around his cock out of impulse when he finishes in you with a hard slam, a single but powerful burst filling you instantly while your ears ring with the sound of the roar that rips through his throat. The entire city must know that you two have fucked by now, but you can’t bring yourself to care when you moan and whimper about how amazing it is to be filled up to the brim. 

Akira catches his breath as well and pulls out once he presumably comes back to his senses. Your legs fall open as you allow for his release to drip onto your panties and onto the hard floor of the rooftop. It’ll be a messy walk home. If you can even walk. 

“Sorry,” is the first thing you hear from him once the two of you return to reality. 

You turn to him, taking his hand. “About what?”

“I came...inside you,” he breathes. “I didn’t ask.”

You didn’t even think about that in your spur of the moment decision to do this, but the very act of him still thinking of you is sweet, almost heartwarming. Your muscles fight off any move you’d like to make, but you make do and kiss him on the shoulder. “I’ll be fine. But thank you.”

“I don’t even know your name.” His voice has been reduced to a whisper, something so soft that you can’t even believe this is the same person who just killed off a demon. 

Laughing quietly, you tell him your name. “It’s nice to finally get to know you, Akira.”

His fingers twitch and find the strength to intertwine with yours. You can’t see it, but you feel as though he’s smiling, eyes closed despite the beauty of the view above them. It’s been a strange and eventful night, but you figure that the two of you will work things out. Surely, there’s a star up there that’ll grant your wish to get to know him better and do this all over again under different circumstances. 

A few more breaths pass and Akira says your name. With a contented hum, he tells you, “I finally know your name. It’s pretty. Just like you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments, kudos, feedback and starry skies are greatly appreciated! <3
> 
> [Tumblr ](http://shoujomomo.tumblr.com) | [ Twitter](http://twitter.com/iwaizumiii)


End file.
